Best Friends to Lovers
by LittleMissMaganda
Summary: They are best friends. But after that one night, will they become something, anything, more? Sucky summary I know. I didn't know what to put. Sooo yeah... Rated T just in case.


Kickin It: Kim of Kong

MY WAY

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or the characters. Although I wish I did. All I own is the story. Nothing more and nothing less.**

" Jerry and I are making 50 bucks over babysitting Lonnie's pet lizard. " Eddie explained to Milton.

" Oh okay. But why does he have a pained expression on his well... Face? " Milton asked.

" We're alittle gasey from the chilli cheese dog we spent. " Jerry said. " But I think I know how to make him feel better. "

" Come on boy. Let it out. " Jerry said. Suddenly they heard two noises. Jerry looked at them smirking.

" Two gun sulote. Nice. " Eddie said doing a salute.

" Only one of those guns were his. " Jerry said raising his eyebrows up and down. Eddie and Milton put on faces of horror. Kim walked in.

" Hey guys. What'cha doing. " Kim asked.

" Petting my gasey lizard. " Jerry said.

" Okay that sounds about right. " Kim said to herself.

" Okay Kim. Its Wednesday. Time to get our spar on. " Milton said hopping off the stacked mats or something. Jerry and Eddie went to the chairs at the door.

" Uh Milton. We need to talk. " Kim said. " I don't think we should spar anymore. "

" Was it something I said? " Milton asked putting on a face.

" No no. Its not you. Its just... Me. " Kim said.

" Its someone else. Isn't it? " Milton asked with a pained expression.

" Oh no. Pleeease tell me you didn't spar with him! On our mat! How could I have been such a fool! Gah! " Milton shouted and threw the helmet against the wall.

" Hey Kim! I'm back from the arcade. And what was I doing there? Only being the best and the most awesomest Immortal Champion there. I even won a glow in the dark T- Shirt. " Jack said. He stuck his head into his jacket.

" Aww man that is so cool! " Jack said from inside his shirt. Kim looked around. Jack went out of his shirt and flipped his hair. **_( That has got to be hoooot! )_**

" Look Jack. I don't want to spar with Milton anymore. And you're the only other black belt in this dojo. I want to be challenged. " Kim said.

" Uh really? I don't think thats a good idea. " Jack said.

" Come on Jack! " Kim begged and pulled his wrist. Jack sighed and started to take off his shoes. Kim walked over to the mats backwards. Jack stepped onto the mat in front of her. They bowed.

" Whoa! Are you guys going to spar? " Jerry asked. Kim nodded in excitement.

" Does Milton know about this? " Jerry asked. Seconds later, Milton stepped out in a robe and has a container of ice cream and a huge spoon.

" Yes! Yes he does! Awwhahaa. " Milton said making a face and eating the ice cream. Kim looked at him in a sorrow expression, biting down her lip, and then looking at the others.

Theme Song Plays xx

" Finally some sparring between real karate students. " Rudy said looking at Jack and Kim. He took out his phone and set it to video mode.

" Instead of some weakling gazels flailing all around in their pajamas. " Rudy said. Few seconds later. " Oh no offense guys. "

" Its cool. " Jerry said.

" None taken. " Eddie said.

" I like gazels. " Milton says shrugging his shoulders.

" Okay remember Jack. Give me everything you got. " Kim said.

" Kim are you sure about this? " Jack asks. Kim shoots out her arm attempting to punch him in the face. Jack backs out and catches her wrist.

" Okay then. " Jack says. They get into stance.

Kim kicks him. Jack blocks it. Jack brings out his leg and kicks her. She blocks it with her hands. He tries again. She blocks it again. Kim punched him. He blocked it. He made a kick. She ducked. Kim made a kick. He ducked. He threw a punch. She caught it. He threw another punch. She caught it. She removes her other hand and puts it behind his neck or back, and then flips him. She also uses her other hand, grabbing his arm, helping to push him down. He fell with a thud. There was a pained expression on his face. The guys OOOOOWED.

" Ohohohohohooohohoh! She just flipped you like a pancake! " Rudy exclaims. He presses stop. " I am so posting this. This will get more hits than that other one Fat Baby Farts. " Rudy then runs into his office. Jack gets up and fixes his hoodie or jacket.

" Yes! " Kim exclaimed throwing her hands up. She swings her arms in a circular motion at first and then she turns around and starts to move her arms up and down and starts hopping. " O I took him dooown! Down to the groooound! " KIm starts to dance until she remembers the guys were there so she stops awkwardly putting her hand to her neck.

" I got to hand it to you KIm. You got the better of me. Congratulations. " Jack said smiling. He put his hand up and gave her a High Five. Kim happily skipped ot the locker rooms.

" Enjoy what you have now Jack. Its only a matter of time before she tosses you out like an old worn out sock! " Milton huffs and dramatically walks out the door.

" Wow Jack. I didn't expect to see that, " Jerry says.

" Well sometimes, you got to expect, the unexpected. Ch ch **_( just pretend thats the noise he made when he made the wink, the fingers, and the noise ) _**" Jack does a wink, snaps his fingers, and makes a chch noise. Then he smiles before walking out the door to the arcade.

" Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! " Jerry exclaimed trailing the A's.

" Jack just winked! That means he _let _Kim win! " Eddie exclaimed throwing his hands into the air,

" Forget Jack! This lizard is crawling into my belly button! Get it out!" Jerry yells. Eddie rips out the lizard. Jerry looks at his belly then turns around in a shock.

" Is it okay? " Eddie asks. He gulps.

" My inny is now an outy. " Jerry says. Eddie looks at him in a wow expression.

After That Part, Now Outside

Milton and Jerry are sitting on the chairs looking at the iguana while Eddie is rocking it back and forth on the stroller. Rudy comes in carrying a box.

" Oh Rudy! Check out the lizard iguana! " Jerry exclaims.

" Oh no. I am sooooo not falling for that prank again. " Rudy says shaking his head. He looks at the stroller. " Oh you really do have an iguana this time! " He sets down his box on the table and takes a look at the iguana.

" Hey what's this stuff? " Milton asked. Rudy turned to him.

" Just a bunch of stuff I found in the room. " Rudy said. He turns back to the iguana.

" Oh. This looks pretty cool. " Milton says taking out a train. Rudy gasps and walks in between Jerry and Milton.

" I had that train when I was 6 years old. I didn't know it was there. That train used to be my best friend. " Rudy says. Then he pauses. " Oh no. Don't get me wrong. I had people friends too. " Rudy adds. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry just give each other a " Yeah... Riiiiight " look.

" What does it do? " Milton asks.

" Well come on, I'll show ya. " Rudy says smiling a bit. Rudy heads off into the dojo with Milton following after him. Eddie takes Milton's seat. Kim walks in carrying a coffee cup. **_( Just pretend instead of a juice or smoothee cup she had )_**. She looks at them and heads towards them smiling.

" So uh. I guess theres no more question about who the number one black belt is in this dojo. " Kim says moving. Jerry and Eddie groan.

" Haha. I took him down. Boom goes the dynamite! Boom! I said boom! " Kim exclaimed licking her lips smiling.

" Yeah yeah. We get it KIm. Thats the sound dynamite makes. " Eddie said. KIm glared at him then looked at Jerry. He gulped.

" Uh huh... Your number oooone. " Jerry says his voice going high pitched.

" What was that? " Kim asks suspiciously.

" What? " Jerry asks still in a high voice.

" When your voice goes up high like that, it means you're hiding something. Don't they Eddie? " Kim asked now looking at Eddie.

" Why are you dragging me into this? " Eddie asks in a high voice. Kim licks her lips and narrows her eyes.

" Jerry whats going on? " Kim asks.

" Uhhh... " Jerry trails fiddling his fingers while Eddie is giving him the don't tell her sign. KIm steps forward and pulls his ear making him stand.

" Alright alright alright. " Jerry gave in. " Jack let you win the match. He winked at us like this. " Jerry does the wink. KIm looks at Eddie then back at Jerry.

" Which is guy talk for * does the wink again * I let her win. " Jerry said. Kim goes from upset to mad, no furious.

" Oh did he? Well wait till I get my hands on that little winker. " KIm said making the face of death, " Where is he? "

" I don't know. " Jerry says his voice going high. " Really Jerry, really? " Kim gives him a look.

" He's at the arcade. " Jerry confesses.

" Ugh. " Kim sighs and heads off towards the arcade. Dropping her coffee furiously into the trash can.

" Phew! That was close. She almost got something out of me. " Jerry sighs. Eddie looks at him shaking his head with a " Dude... " look.

With Milton and Rudy

The train goes in circles making a WOOOWOO sound. Milton is standing up staring at it in complete bordem. While Rudy is lieing flat on his stomach, hands on his face, watching it in lots of excitement and admireation.

" Isn't it great! " Rudy excitedly asks looking up at Milton.

" Its great and all. But its only going in circles. " Milton says. " Maybe it would be a little more interesting if it... I don't know... Went through a town. "

" What town? " Rudy asks standing up with curiosity.

" I don't know. Maybe a town called Miltonville. " Milton says making his hand move in a gesture.

" Tell me more about Rudyville. " Rudy says making his hand do the same gesture.

" Its a town where everybody knows each others name. And no one locks their doors at night. " Mitlon says.

" Yes yes. Go on. " Rudy says.

" The men in Rudyville are the kind of men who look you in the eyes when they shake your hand and, and they all smell like brand new hair cuts. " Milton says.

" Oh I see it now. And there is a factory. And you know what they make in that factory Milton? " Rudy asks.

" Furniture! " Milton exclaims.

" No Milton. " Rudy says. Milton looks at him. " They make dreams. " Rudy turns his head making a fantasy.

" And how do those men get to and from the factory? " Rudy asks. He looks at Milton.

" The train! " Rudy and Milton exclaim at the same time. Then they look at the train smiling.

With Jack and Kim at the Arcade

Kim walks into the Gamer's Lair. She looks around to see all of the people shouting " Thrasher! Thrasher! ". And to see Jack up on the game thing kicking some but. **_( And looking hot while doing it. In my opinion. Haahaha )_**. She makes an " I don't care. He is lame " face.

Jack makes a few punches and kicks lowering the life gage or gauge of his opponent. Kim watches him with a face and crossed arms. Then Joan walks in.

" Wow. I'm surprised to see you here. This is the place where nerds go off. " Joan says.

" Well they look pretty harmless to me. " Kim says uncrossing her arms.

" Oh do they now. I was here the last time. Sprits and a bottle. Thats all it took. Hahaaa. Nerds. " Joan's says before leaving.

Kim raises an eyebrow and then turns her attention back to Jack. He makes a final kick making the opponent robot's head fly off, dropping his life to zero.

" Thrasher! You are Immortal! " The game calls out. The crowd goes wild. Jack bows and turns his attention to the crowd, smiling when he sees Kim.

" Hey Kim! Did you see that? Thats why they call me Thrasher. " Jack brags popping his jacket collar thingy.

" Pretty impressive. But uh hey. Quick question for you thrasher! " Kim says mimicking his collar popping. Her voice goes hard and cold. She points at him.

" When you and me sparred today, did you go easy on me and let me win! " Kim exclaims.

" Wha? Pssssssh. Whaaaaat? " Jack asks, his voice getting high.

" I knew it! I can't believe you didn't have anough respect to fight me for real. " Kim says and then crosses her arms. " Why'd you hold back. "

" Well caus I'm a... " Jack cuts off pointing tahimself. " And you're a... " Jack points at her.

" Oh wow. A girl! " Kim angrilly exclaims.

" I uh... " Jack starts when he gets interupted.

" Thrasher get on up here! " The owner of the game Nathan calls out.

" Owner of the game needs me. Gotta go. Heehee. " Jack says quickly. Once he is on, he puts on a relief face.

" Now lets give him a congratulations everybody! " Nathan calls out. Everyone goes wild and cheers, all except Kim.

" We are going to have a LIVE battle between the top two players of the contry! This Saturday. Right here at Thrashers home arcade! " Nathan calls. Jack makes a happy face and claps along with the crowd who cheers.

" And the winner will have their avatar featured on the covers home version. " Conner adds. The crowd cheers. KIm angrily storms out of the arcade as the crowd goes wild and cheers to no end. Kim just shakes her head and walks out.

" Alright nerds. Its time from sprits, to spray. " Joans says. She grabs her bottle and starts spraying everyone. They start running out. Conner and Jack make an escape. Joans sprits the fallen guy nerd on the floor to no end. Spritsing anyone else who goes near.

With Jerry and the Iguana

" Hey fella. Time to eat your appwels. Here comes the pwane. Chew chew! " Jerry says in a baby voice. A girl smiles looking at him. The iguana barfs all over him.

" Oh ho! Thats it you scaley little monster. One more time and I'll bring you out back to the dumpsters and feed you to all the infested rats! " Jerry angrily whispers to the iguana.

" How dare you! " The girl shouts going out of her chair to Jerry's table. Jerry wipes all the stuff off his face with a napkin.

" Oh. I'm so sorry. I thought you were talking to a baby. " The girl appologizes. " I love lizards. "

" Oh do you? You know, I'm a very protective parent. I never take my eyes off him. " Jerry says.

The iguana slips out from the carraige and goes under the table making an escape, with out Jerry or the girl noticing.

" Care for some bobagunoosh? " Jerry asks. The girl just giggles. Jerry wiggles his eyebrows.

New Day, now back with Jack and his new opponent

" Hey Nathan, what did you want to talk to me about? " Jack asks.

" Oh nothing. Just your match against the number 1 player. " Nathan said.

" What? I thought I was the number one player. " Jack asked.

" You were. Two days ago. Now we have the skullripper. " Nathan said and then pointed at the person playing as SKullripper. Jack walked closer. She made a few kicks, ripped off the robot's head off, then soccer kicked it to the tv. She lifted off her hood and turned around.

" Kim? " Jack exclaimed in disbelief.

" Oh hey Jack. " KIm said. She made the wink move Jack did earlier to Jerry and Eddie.

Now at School

" I know what this is all about. Its about me letting you win when we sparred. " Jack said.

" That is exactly what this is about. I wanted a fair fight and this is how I will get it. " Kim said. Jack went to his locker and opened it as Kim stepped away from the locker.

" Kim. That match is going to be on live television. You're going to embarass yourself in front of millions of people all over the world. " Jack said. Kim crossed her arms.

" Sounds like you are just scared. " Kim said.

" Okay. You know what! You want a real battle where I don't hold back, then fine. You are so going to get it! " Jack exclaimed pointing at her.

" Good because thats what I want! " KIm exclaimed.

" Fine! " Jack yelled.

" Fine! " Kim yelled. They both slammed their lockers and walked away. They stopped for a moment.

" Forgot my books. " Jack angrilly said.

" Me too. " KIm said. THey both walked back bumping into each other.

" Move it. " They said. They pushed each other away and grabbed their books again slamming their lockers shut. Then they walked away back to class.

Looking for the Lizard with Jerry and Eddie

Jerry looked in some plants. Then he walked over to a table and looked into someones bag. The person pulled the bag back. Jerry just made a stare and walked to Eddie.

" Man its got to be here. Where would you go if you were a lizard? " Eddie asked.

" Uh duh. I would go to a pool party with hot iguana babes in bikinis needing someone to rub sunscreen or tanning onto their backs. " Jerry said making a " duh " face.

" This is hopeless. If we're going to find him, I'm going to have to think like a lizard. " Eddie says.

" Uh your not the only one who can do that. " Jerry said. He hopped onto the table and started looking arounf sticking his tongue everywhere. Eddie shook his head and walked away. A girl walked past Jerry.

" Yo what it do girl. Just getting my lizard on. " Jerry said then continued sticking his tongue in places. The girl made a scared and disgusted face and hurriedly walked away.

" Oh fly! " Jerry exclaimed jumping off the table and falling flat on the floor. While we are to guess if he got the fly or not.

Now with Milton and Rudy

" This is absolutely perfect! " Rudy exclaimed looking at Rudyville. Milton made a noise.

" What was that? " Rudy asked.

" Ahh I shouldn't say. Its nit picky. " Milton said.

" Well pick your nit. " Rudy said standing up.

" Well the sewer could turn into a home for mosquiteos. " Milton pointed.

" Your right. And its so close to the school. They'll be getting bites and then we'll start running low on itch cream. We can't have that happening in Rudyville! " Rudy shouted.

" Whoa check it out. " Milton said.

" This magazine thing is having a competition for best original train modeling. " Milton said.

" Do you really think we could win? " Rudy asked doubtfully.

" Well fi we made a few adjustments. " Milton said.

" What kind of adjustments? " Rudy asked bending down.

" Well the farm has no fence so pigs are just running loose in the city. " Milton explained. Rudy picked up something and started eating it.

" And the mayor is just a corn doodler. " Milton finished.

" Wait this was our mayor? Oh no. We're going to have to hold a new election. " Rudy said before taking another bite out of the mayor.

Back to Kim and Jack in the Gamers Lair

" So Jack. Why don't you tell us how you will take your opponent done. " Nathan said. Jack looked at the camera.

" I'm going to use my agility and attacking spin kicks to take my opponent down. " Jack said. He crossed his arms and looked at Kim. The camera turned to KIm.

" I'm just going to rip his skull off and soccer kick it off the roof. " Kim confidently said.

" What! " Jack said uncrossing his arms and walked over to her pointing.

" You want to do this right now! "

" Yah I really want to this right now! "

" Oh yeah! "

" Yeah! I'm sick and tired of you letting me win! "

" Right now! "

" You know what! "

Nathan and this other person start to pull them away from each other before things start to get deadly.

" I'll be the number one black belt in this dojo brother! :

The person drags KIm away while Nathan drags Jack to the sidelines.

" UGGGGGH! "

" So Jack. How would you feel about... Losing. " Nathan proudly said.

" What? " Jack asked.

" Girls like that don't play Immortal Champion. But with someone like Kim on the cover they will. " Nathan said.

" Wait. So you're asking me to throw the fight? " Jack asked.

" Just go in there. Make it look good for a few moments and them bang. Take a dive. " Nathan said.

" If you do that. We'll build a whole new game around your avator. Think about it Jack. The Thrasher will really be immortal. " Nathan said. Jack starts to think about it.

Back to Milton and Rudy

" Okay it is done. And just in time too. " Rudy said.

" Do you think we spent to much? " Milton asked.

" No not at all. To win big, you got to think big. " Rudy said. The train guy walks in.

" Okay make it quick. " He said.

" Sir don't only take a look. But take a journey! " Milton exclaimed moving his hands.

" This better be a quick journey. I still have six more contestants. " He said.

" Oh! " Rudy says. He walks over to the switch and turns it. The train starts moving.

" Please pay attention to the painstaking detail. That dog poop in the park over there looks real. Because it is! " Rudy says excitedly. The judge makes a face of astonishment. Then writes something down.

Jack and KIm

" Welcome to altimate death match. Two players will enert the death chamber. " Nathan says and moves his two fingers back and forth between Jack and KIm. Jack and KIm make glares at each other.

" Bu tonly one will survive... The violent masecure **_( was that what he said? )_** " Nathan continues.

" Sponsored by fluffy cow fro yo. Its time to moooove over icecream. " Nathan says. Jack makes a face.

" Let the anilation... Begin! " Nathan exclaims. Everyone cheers. Both of them face the screen. Jack makes a bow and Kim makes a turn and a kick. They both start moving or hoppinh around

THREE

TWO

ONE

FIGHT!

The battle begins. KIm makes the punch. Jack blocks it. She makes a low sweep kick. Jack jumps up. He makes a move. Kim kicks his stomach making him lose some of his life gauge or gage or whatever.

" SIn't this motion capter awesome. " A nerd says to Joans.

" Oh please. This stuff is so fake. " Joan says. She turns back to face the screen.

" HOLY HANNAH! I know that girl on the roof! " Joan shouts and runs to the screen.

" There is no girl on the roof. Its just a game! " The nerd shouts.

" Kim! Stay where you are! I will try to find a way to save you! " Joans yells. KIm and Jack just continue to fight.

Jerry and Eddie

Eddie comes in wearing a moth costume and sees Jerry in a iguana costume.

" Jerry? What are you supposed to be? " Eddie asks.

" An lizard. He will see me, think I'm his mommy, and he will go to me for saftey. Check it. I even have a call. " Jerry says and pushes a button. You could hear roaring.

" That is the most dumbest and stupidest outfit I have ever seen. " Eddie says.

" Oh yeah. And what are you supposed to be. " Jerry says.

" A moth. Its an iguanas favorite food. He will see me, get hungry, and then want to eat me. " Eddie says like its no big deal.

" Yeah. Who would want to eat you? " Jerry asks.

" Hello? I look delicious. " Eddie says and makes his arm move from the top to half bottom of his body to make his point.

" Get out of here. I need to find that lizard and make sure I get MY half of the 50 bucks. " Jerry says and points his arm to the nearest exit.

" You're not getting a single dime of that money you lizard loser. " Eddie says.

" Oh thats it. I'm having wings for dinner! " Jerry says and puts on his lizard helmet mask while Eddie puts on a moth one.

Rudy and Milton

" Of all my years of judging. I have never seen a display so... " The judge starts. Rudy looks at Milton with excitement.

" Boring and cleshay. " The judge says. Milton and Rudy look at him in shock.

" Seriously. AM I being punked? " He asks. Suddenly Jerry and Eddie barge into the dojo stomping. They march onto the train display and start stomping everywhere. Crushing everything.

" NOOOOOOOO! " Rudy and Milton yell in slow motion.

" YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! " The judge yells in slow motion throwing his arms up. Milton and Rudy look at the judge. The lizard costume makes roars as the ladies run out of the dojo screaming. They charge at each other one more time before falling. Jerry on the floor, Eddie on top.

" Bravo! Bravo! You lured me into your pathetic display. And then suddenly. Enter godzilla and mothra and you reminded me why I became a miniature train display judge! Heres your 1000 dollars. " The judge hands Rudy the check and excitedly walks out of the dojo.

" Yes we won! Now we have enough money to make it all over again. " Rudy excitedly says.

" And maybe this time we can call it Miltonville. " Milton waves his arm.

" Rudyville it is! " Rudy exclaims and runs out the dojo. Milton makes a dissapointed face. He then just shruggs and runs after him. Jerry and Eddie take off the hats.

" Hey! Hey look whats going out of that cave. " Jerry says.

" My idea worked. It thinks I'm his mommy. " Jerry says.

" No. He thinks I'm his breakfast. " Eddie argues. They glare at each other.

" Mother! "

" Breakfast! "

" Mother! "

" Breakfast! "

" Mother! "

" Breakfast! "

" Okay thats it! " Jerru punces on Eddie as they argue once more.

Back with Kim and Jack

They have been fighting for who knows how long. Kim and Jack kick and punch at one another. Kim blocks it. Jack kicks. She ducks. Then he kicks her into the wall. She starts swinging her arms and slams her hand onto the floor to bring out this lazer stick of a thing.

She repeatedly smacks him with the stick. He flys into the air and falls back down making him loose half of his life. She keeps hitting him with it. Jack falls back. He looks at Nathan who winks at him. Jack looks back to Kim. The Kim. Not the avatar.

_All I wanted was a fair fight_

Then KIm jumps up making a kick and makes a punch towards him. He makes his choice. As she nears him, her attack got blocked. The crowd gasped. And so did Kim.

" You probably shouldn't of done that. " Jack says looking at KIm smirking then looking back at the screen. Kim makes a small smile.

" He perfectly blocked her move and is now using the energy from her death strike to inherit his power! Oh Joans is getting heated up. Sprits me nerd! " Joan yells and hands the spray to the nerd. He sprays her repeatedly as she moves her head to get the sprays.

Jack's life becomes full again. He throws her up into the air. He jumps up and punches her over and over again. Jack lands on the floor. He catches Kim's wrists and swings her around and throws her to the tv making it explode and making him win.

" Yes! " Jack exclaims. The crowd cheers.

THRASHER! YOU ARE IMMORTAL!

Kim just makes a small smile and claps for him. The camera people start to leave. Nathan goes up to him.

" You blew your chance Jack. " Nathan said.

" I was never going to throw the fight. Some things are more important than a dumb game. " Jack says. Nathan storms out of the lair. Kim starts to walk out of the arcade. Jack spots her leaving and he runs after her. Pushing through the crowd. Kim was almost in the dojo when Jack grabbed her arm.

" Hey. Why'd you leave? " Jack asked.

" Oh I don't know. " Kim said shrugging her shoulders.

" You okay? " Jack asked letting go of her arm.

" Yeah its just. Why did you give me your all when we battled the game but not when we sparred. " Kim asked.

" Well. I just... I just didn't want to hurt you okay. " Jack said.

" Jack you know I can take care of myself. " KIm said.

" I know. " Jack said.

" Well congrats on your win. " Kim said.

" Thanks. " Jack said. Jack started to think. Kim turned to walk in when Jack grabbed her wrist spinning her around and then kissing her **_( on the lips! EEEEEEK! )_**. He pulled back after a few seconds. **_( BOOOO! )_**

" You're really something special KIm. " Jack said. Then he smiled letting go of her wrist. Then he turned around and started to walk home. KIm just stared at him in shock. She touched her lips and then ran into the dojo into the girls locker rooms. She closed the door and slid down it in pure happiness. She smiled a wide and huge smile and sighed dreamily.

**ANNNND! SCENE! There you go guys. My version of Kim of Kong. I am SOO SOO SORRY if this is too long or too boring. If its too boring or too long, I will try my best to fix my next chapter if I make one. Oh and I am so sorry if there are any mistakes, errors, misspelled words, or such. I was kinf od in a rush due to the time. Soooo... So love it? Hate it? Like it? And should I make another chapter continueing from where I left off, or should I just leave it to an end here? Your choice. Review?**


End file.
